A Girl Hobbit Tags Along! Ain't it original folks.
by Leesa Tendelan
Summary: BTW, this is a choice fic for Pippin fans! And this is NOT a Mary Sue. It's about a female hobbit who comes along on the journey to destroy the ring. I guess it's based on the movie, but I HAVE READ THE BOOKS. I guess there is romance in it. And some humo
1. Default Chapter

Hahah, my cousin suggested this be called "The amalgamated villans of middle earth v. Magento, 006, A lawn gnome and some other people who crave attention." But nah. I made a less funnier and lamer title. Go me. Ugh.   
  
Anyhoo, disclaimers shmaimers. Um, I don't own Lord of the Rings or any characters, or anything like that. Tolkien made them all, and I thank him deeply for his genius-ness work. (School people: We said this girl is gifted?! Good Lord, what were we on?!) Okay fellow Tolkienites or simple LotR fans, this is about a girl hobbit who loves a certain other hobbit, and gets caught up in the whole plot of LotR and.......oh, just read it. It's based on the movie by the way. And yes, I've read the books and adore them, but I'm afraid of messing up too badly and being flamed, so I kept it simple. So I don't accidentally mess up some family tree thing or someone's age or something and people who have been fans longer than me will hack at me with swords and various items. So, this is much safer. Yeah.  
  
I've seen the movie 6 times so far. Read the 3 LotR books, read the Hobbit, recently purchased Unfinished Tales and got The Silmarillion for Christmas. Don't worry. I'll try my best to keep you fellow fans happy. And if you aren't happy, well then I'll hide behind the Hiding Rock. *is pelted by various items to shut up and just get on with the story* Okay, okay! Remember: this is NOT a Mary Sue fic. My character is a klutz. Like me. Hurrah! Okay. Just read the story. BTW, I am a HUGE Pippin fan and a HUGE Sam fan. Okay, that is enough of this. READ AND REVIEW, AND KEEP THE FLAMING TO A MINIMUM!!!!!!!!! I AM A SENSITIVE PERSON!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning dew sparkled on the grass, and the land was bathed in the gentle glow of the sun. All over the Shire, hobbits were just waking up and going about their morning routines. However, in the little town of Hobbiton, things were not so peaceful in the room of one hobbit-hole.  
  
CRASH!! "OW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In the room of the hole, a young female hobbit was rubbing her head as she got up from the floor. She brushed her curly and extremely messy blonde hair out of her eyes and squinted at an object on her table. Tools of all sorts lay across the table, but in the centre of the mess, there sat a small contraption made of wood. Having smashed the hammer down on her table too hard and slipped on a stray nail, Leesa decided it'd be best to leave her project alone for the time being.   
  
Leesa had gotten up earlier than the rest of her household, and she was surprised that her yell hadn't woken them up. She fixed herself a breakfast of toast, and then a second breakfast of oatmeal. By then, her family HAD gotten up and she waved goodbye to her mother as she ran out the door. "Make sure to be back so we can discuss your party chores!" her mother called after her. Once outside, Leesa winced, remembering that she had promised to help with the decorations for Bilbo Baggins's upcoming eleventy-first birthday party. "Oh well," she reminded her self. "At least the others are helping too. And besides, the party sounds like it'll be splendid!"  
  
Leesa ran down the road, past other hobbit-holes. She was planning to meet her friends at the Green Dragon Inn that morning, and she didn't want to be late. They were going to discuss party issues. No way was she missing that!  
  
Unlike most hobbits, Leesa had a very curious nature and was always trying out new things. Other than being known only as a rather clumsy hobbit (which she was), she was also widely known for her experiments and creations throughout the town, and as young as Leesa was, she had all she could ever want in the whole Shire. Amazing friends, a beautiful home, a caring family, and very special feelings towards one of her best friends. Peregrin, or Pippin, Took.   
  
She burst through the doors, and the owner of the Green Dragon, Furlen Pottlemotter, greeted her as she ran by. Leesa hurried to a table where most of her friends sat. Smiling and greeting them, she noted that Merry and Pippin were the only two that hadn't arrived yet. Absentmindedly drumming her fingers on the table, Leesa wondered anxiously when they WOULD get there. Rosie, her best friend, who was sitting beside her, tapped her on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, he'll be here," she whispered. Leesa blushed and held back a stupid sounding giggle. Rosie was the only one of her friends who knew about her crush on Pippin, but she swore not to tell anyone. "Until I'm ready," Leesa had reminded her.  
  
Merry and Pippin finally hurried in, apologizing as they sat down. "Pippin forgot that he promised to meet me by the bridge this morning," Merry said accusingly. Pippin grinned ruefully as he took a seat across from Leesa, who had to keep herself from smiling like an insane fool.  
  
They began to discuss who was going to the party with who, which had been a common topic around with the younger hobbits. "You know what?" Rosie said, glancing at Leesa with a small smile. "I think we should go to the party with each other. You know, pair each of us up. After all, there ARE four boys and four girls among us."   
  
Merry agreed with this. "Makes more sense than asking others," he commented with a shrug. "I'll go with Sera. Frodo should go with Atrell." Atrell and Sera both grinned and looked at each other.   
  
Sam, looking a bit awkward, said, "If you don't mind, Rosie, I'll go with you." Rosie smiled and said, "I'd be delighted, Samwise Gamgee!" This left Leesa feeling very giddy. That means I can go with Pippin! she thought happily.   
  
Pippin laughed and said, "Hooray! That means I get to go with Leesa!" With that, Leesa couldn't have felt any happier at her own good fortune. "Then it's settled," Frodo confirmed. "We've all got partners." With that matter done, the eight hobbits chatted about the entertainment and what they could do to help with the decorating.  
  
Suddenly, Leesa blurted out, "I have an idea!" This wasn't surprising to the rest of them, considering she always had an idea, but she begged them to hear her out. "How about," she began mischeviously, "we have a camp-out tonight? We could have it under our Meeting Tree." She was referring to the group's favourite large tree at the edge of the woods beside the Party Field that they always hung out around.   
  
Everyone liked the idea, and promised to be there. And, Leesa thought gleefully, it'll let me be able to spend more time around Pippin!  
  
***  
  
After Leesa returned home, recieved permission to go to the camp-out, and was assigned chores in return for the permission, she headed off to Bilbo's to deliver her mother's baking. She knocked on his door, and Frodo answered with a smile. "Hi Frodo," she greeted him. "My mother sent me with this cake for Bilbo's party." Frodo laughed, and said, "Thank you very much, I'm sure he'll appreciate this. Come on inside." He held open the door for her and they put the cake away with all the other goods. Frodo had the tea on already, so they both sat down and chatted away about the party.  
  
"Now tell me," Frodo said, as he set down his cup on the table. "How excited are you about going to the party with Pippin?" Leesa nearly spilt her tea in shock. "Wha-huh-what....." she stammered, in complete panic. Suddenly, it came to her. The only way Frodo could have known. "Rosie!" she thundered. "She promised not to tell!" Frodo chuckled a bit. "Don't blame Rosie, it's my fault for knowing. I pretty much guessed it on account of how many times I've seen you gazing at Pippin with a rather dreamy smile. And I know the look of love." Frodo's eyes misted over a bit. "In fact, I've probably worn it more often than not."  
  
Leesa, though embarrassed about her secret escaping due to her own carelessness, wondered who Frodo was talking about. "Who......." she began tentatively, "who is it that you love? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want, but I just was wondering-" Frodo cut her off with a laugh. "Well, since I know who you love, I don't mind telling you. It's......." Frodo hesitated a bit, and then continued. "Its Atrell." He then busied himself with looking into his tea, but Leesa smiled. "That's nice that it's someone in our 'group' of friends," she said happily. The two talked for a little while longer, and then Leesa realized that she'd be in big trouble if she didn't head home soon. "I promised I'd finish my chores, and if I want to go to the camp-out tonight, I'd better finish them!" Thanking Frodo for the tea, she headed home in a rush. 


	2. Good ol' Campout

Okay, though not many people are REVIEWING (grr), I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter. Because I couldn't wait any longer and one of my friends said she'd TRY to come online and read it *cough*Cat*cough*, and also because I like writing. So if anyone out there liked my story, please review! Hopefully no flames, because flames make smoke and smoke makes me unable to breath, and you don't want to kill a poor girl do you? Okay, just R&R, and enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
That night, the eight hobbits met under the tree with various items, such as blankets, pillows, food, and cooking materials. They set up two small tents beside the trunk of the tree and gathered in a circle around a small fire. "Ghost stories!" Merry suggested when they were all seated. "I've got a particularily scary one." It was getting dark out, and Merry's talent for telling stories made everything scarier.  
  
"It all began one late night, when a young hobbit was walking down a dark path in the woods. He had grown up near the forest, and was used to the eerie sounds of the woods at night. However, he hadn't been out so far before. Before he knew it, he was lost. The hobbit's eyes widened as he heard a mournful howl not too far off. Feeling as though he'd better head home, he turned around and ran down the path back to his hole. He didn't seem to be getting any closer though. It seemed as though he hadn't been in that part of the woods before. The hobbit heard the howl again and it sounded as though whatever was making the noise was following him. Panicking, he ran with as much speed as he could muster. Not watching the path, he tripped on a tree root! The howling sound was heard again, and it came from the bushes next to the path. The hobbit gasped as a dark shape rose from the bushes and approached him. He could make out two yellow eyes on the shadow and sharp fangs like he had never seen before. He opened his mouth to scream, but the shadow fell upon him.....and he was never.........seen...........again."  
  
All the hobbits stared wide eyed at Merry, who's face was flickering with the light from the fire. Leesa shivered, and scooted closer to Pippin, who was sitting beside her. Pippin put his arm around her shoulder, though he looked terrified as well. Frodo, Sam, Rosie, and Atrell were all glancing around in terror and holding onto one another, and Sera was the first to speak up.   
  
"That story wasn't true, was it, Merry?" she asked, her voice sounding shaky. Merry shrugged and poked at the fire with a stick. "It might be," he said nonchalantly. Just then, an owl hooted, and everyone jumped. "Let's sing some happy songs now," Pippin suggested. "Great story, Merry, but I think we all need some cheering up!" And so, Pippin launched into a song that was well-known among them, and they all joined in, singing to comfort each other and laugh away their fears.  
  
Later that night, after many games and songs, the girls said goodnight to the guys and crawled sleepily into their tents. "So," whispered Rosie as they got under their blankets. "You seemed to be having a great time with Pippin, I noticed." Leesa blushed and grinned. "Oh, come off it, it's not like you weren't paying extra attention to a certain Samwise Gamgee, now were you?" At this, Rosie smiled a bit and said, "Isn't he a sweetie? He's one of the gentlest hobbits I know." They both stopped talking when Sera and Atrell came back from some talking outside the tent, and after a few minutes of chatting among them, the hobbits eventually drifted off. Leesa smiled once more before she closed her eyes, and thought about Pippin, as usual........  
  
***  
  
As morning dawned upon the Shire, Leesa slipped quietly out of her tent to go sit by the tree. The grass was soaked in dew, so she sat on an old blanket with an even older book. She read and got deeper into the story as it went.  
  
"The dragon's wings unfurled and a snort of fire escaped its nostrils. Its flaming red scales shone brightly amidst the crackling ruins of the town. Seeing no escape, Hiragizawa raised his glittering sword and slashed across the dragon's belly. The roar of fury from the dragon was heard throughout the entire valley, and Hiragizawa lifted his blade again as the beast breathed in deep, preparing to let loose with another spurt of flames-"  
  
"Leesa?"  
  
Leesa dropped her book in surprise as she looked up at Pippin's curious face. "Oh, hi," she said, embarassed at her startled reaction. "I was just reading."  
  
Pippin looked apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
Leesa had to smile at his guilty look, since he wore it so often as he was being punished for a prank he had pulled. "That's alright," she assured him. "Come sit down." She moved over so that Pippin could sit on the blanket with her.  
  
Pippin sat down beside her and they sat in silence for a while, just looking over the misty fields and watching the sun rise. Both were deep in thought.  
  
Leesa thought about how much she loved Pippin, and how glad she was to have a chance to go to the party with him. Occasionally, she'd look over at his handsome face and just admire how nice he was to look at. His eyes were a deep brown and they always seemed to express him. His curly light brown hair hung loosely, and seemed to shine in the early morning sun. She thought about how Pippin always seemed to be able to make her feel better when she was down, and how he defended his friends and stayed true to them. I love him so much, Leesa thought, but it seems like I'll never be able to tell him.  
  
Pippin, meanwhile, was thinking along the same lines as Leesa, only with the roles reversed. He had been ecstatic to have her as his date for the party without having to work up the courage to ask her. Ever since he could remember, he'd been head over heels in love with her and he would give anything for her to feel the same way. So what if she wasn't the most beautiful hobbit in the Shire? She was pretty to him, with her gold curls and bright green eyes, and her fun personality just made her all the more attractive to him. I wish I could tell her, Pippin thought wistfully, but she'll never return my feelings, and I'll just end up feeling like an idiot.  
  
Leesa decided to break the silence by giving herself courage to put her hand on Pippin's hand (which caused him to blush) and saying, "Pippin, even though I was the last choice for the party dates and all, I wanted to thank you for sounding happy for ending up with me and all." Pippin's eyes widened. "That wasn't fake!" he protested. "I was thrilled to get to go with you! I was actually planning to ask you anyway." Nervous, he looked away. Leesa smiled in relief. "Thanks," she said softly, and Pippin looked back towards her with a smile. Their eyes met briefly, when Merry suddenly burst out of the boys' tent.  
  
"Morning you two!" he exclaimed cheerfully, not noticing Leesa and Pippin practically jump out of their skin in surprise and embarassment. "We better wake up the others, no sense in letting them sleep the day away!" He yanked up Pippin by the sleeve and motioned for Leesa to wake the girls. As she headed into the tent, Leesa sighed. Merry is a wonderful friend and all, she thought to herself, but he sure knows how to wreck a moment! 


End file.
